


Homecoming

by CJaneway



Series: Milky Things [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Baby Boy, Baby Boy Jesse, Bad Mission, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Breastfeeding, Cock Warming, Crying, Daddy Hanzo, Daddy Kink, Hanzo keeps saying baby and I find it hotter than the fires of hell, Jesse McCree Has a Big Dick, Jesse is good for his daddy, Jesse likes being a little boy, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Men Crying, Milk, Praise Kink, Spanking, Top Jesse McCree, Topping from the Bottom, everyone is over 30, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/pseuds/CJaneway
Summary: Jesse is distraught over a mission gone wrong, and runs into his daddy's arms the first chance he gets. Hanzo takes care of his baby boy and takes care in making him feel loved, soft, and safe. Jesse also wants to be spanked. And as usual: there is so much milk.This fic was a request from Waifu as she heard about me writing the two other ones. You don't have to read the rest of Milky Things to understand. (But hey, if you want to?)





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I am drowning in McHanzo McMilky goodness. Ok. I can't fucking deal. Soft Dom Hanzo is my fucking jam, and big dick baby boy Mcree is giving me life and joy. Read and love my sinning, because I am swimming in the sin bin.

The mission to Volskaya Industries had taken a horribly wrong turn. Everyone made it back, but not unwounded. Too many bombs, too many hostiles, bad information, it was a shit-fest. The team had reported in while flying home, the pilot had set up the connection. Jesse barely had a few scratches and suffered a singed serape, but Lena had a broken arm (the bone splinters she had shown off with a grimace during the video call looked gnarly), Lucio had twisted his ankle, Reinhardt had taken a fire blast right to the chest (he was rushed to the ICU), and Mei was suffering a slight break-down. (Hana had bundled her up and taken her into the kitchen.) What worried Hanzo the most was when Jesse rushed off the carrier, straight into his arms, (not that unusual), and whispered into his ear “Spank me, daddy” (highly unusual) while hanging on to dear life. The archer knew his boy would die all over himself if someone noticed his “little boy” proclivities, so Hanzo shuffled the cowboy out of the hangar, pointedly ignoring everyone, before Jesse went to his knees. His pecs were aching and full of milk (he hadn’t pumped since Jesse left this morning, wanting to be full for his boy), but he knew this took precedence. The wait would make the release that much sweeter when his boy finally latched. He had to take care of his boy first, however.

The couple managed to make their way to Hanzo’s quarters, (cleaner and closer to the hangar) and even before the door swooshed closed, Jesse was on his knees. He was whimpering, softly, and Hanzo gently steered him over to a futon on the floor. Manhandling a 200-pound baby boy was a challenge, but Hanzo relished that Jesse trusted him with this, with his vulnerability, and so he did exactly that, gladly. He took off Jesse’s hat and placed it on the low table beside the futon, safe from harm, before he took the serape off, folded it, and placed it right next to the hat.

“I am going to undress you, baby.” Hanzo gently reached for the fastenings of the cowboy’s armor, careful to avoid any sudden movements. Jesse kept making these little heartbreaking noises in the back of his throat. Hanzo lifted his baby boy’s shaking hands, dirty and calloused as they were, and pressed his face down into them and kissed them softly, a butterfly kiss for each digit.

“Shhh, baby boy, you are safe now, you are safe.” Hanzo kept crooning as he gently put Jesse’s hands back down and continued undressing him. The chest piece fell away, and he caught both the chest plate and the back plate so it wouldn’t make any noise when it hit the floor, he gently placed them under the low table beside the futon and got to working on the belt and gun-belt. Things fell away quickly after that, boots, pants, shirt, armguards, and soon Hanzo had a naked, shaking, sweaty Jesse in his arms.

“Daddy,” the cowboy whimpered and buried his face into Hanzo’s neck.

“I am here, my beautiful boy, I am here” Hanzo detected the smell of burnt hair and gunpowder, which made him hold Jesse tighter, glad to see his boy come home safe.

“You want to feel my hand on you?” Hanzo rumbled, referring to Jesse’s initial request. The cowboy nodded against his neck, his nose brushing his jaw.

“I need to hear you say it,” the archer coaxed, “You need to speak to me, my beautiful baby.” Jesse was normally so quiet in bed, like he could trust Hanzo with his entire self, there was no need to voice anything, but the archer wanted to make sure this was what his baby boy wanted. He had spanked Jesse before, made the beautiful bronzed man cry with relief and shame (Jesse loved feeling shame in bed, it got him going like nobody’s business) but he still wanted to make sure.

“S-spank me, daddy, put your hand on me.” Jesse whined, as he clutched at Hanzo’s black shirt. (The shirt hid his nipples and leakage was less noticeable).

“How do you want it, my beautiful boy?” Hanzo had found that praise worked the best in situations like these, and Jesse loved being called a beautiful little boy. It made him blush so sweetly.

“Your lap, daddy!” the cowboy groaned, his tone of voice was almost impatient.

“Across my lap or straddling me?” the archer kept prodding, wanting to meet his boys specifications.

“Straddle, daddy” Jesse answered, his voice was less shaky. Hanzo guided Jesse’s legs around his own waist, but soon realized that that wouldn’t be such a good position.

“How about this, beautiful, I’m going to lay down, and you’re going to lay down on my chest, and you’re going to hang on to my hips with your thighs, all right?” Hanzo suggested. He waited in breathless anticipation to see if his offer was accepted.

“Yes, daddy.” Was the last thing he heard before he found himself flat on his back, Jesse clinging to his front. He could just about reach for some exceptional smacks, which was the whole point. His one arm hugged Jesse around his waist, while the cowboy nuzzled into his neck.

“Ready, baby?” Hanzo asked, not wanting to proceed without permission.

“Yes, daddy” Jesse whispered as he clung to the archer.

Hanzo fired off an opening volley by delivering three mild swats, one on the left cheek, one on the right cheek, and one in the middle. He felt bereaved that he couldn’t watch his boy’s muscled glutes bounce, but this was for his baby boy, not him, so he soldiered on. Another harsher swat had Jesse whimpering, his strong fingers were tangled in Hanzo’s shirt.

“You are doing so good, such a good boy.” The archer crooned, as he delivered another harsh smack, the sound rang around the room and Jesse continued blubbering into his neck. He felt his boy hardening against his stomach; a good spank always left Jesse wet and wanting. (Feeling that big dick grow, he sometimes marveled at how he could take all of it inside.) He used both hands to palm at Jesse’s sweet ass, before delivering another series of stinging slaps, (he could feel Jesse’s pre-cum soaking through his shirt) that left his boy shivering. He kept tanning Jesse’s hide until his entire boy was twitching and he could feel tears hitting the skin of his throat, where Jesse was still firmly nuzzled. He planted his hands on the cowboy’s ass again, feeling how red and warm the skin had become. He gently petted the cheeks and murmured sweet nothings into his boy’s ears.

“Enough, baby, enough.” Hanzo said, as he was averse to causing too much damage, his beautiful boy had enough of that in life, he didn’t need that in here. Jesse kept crying, his sobs were almost inaudible, but his body shook, which was evidence enough. Hanzo just held him close and murmured all the compliments he could think of.

“My sweet, beautiful, kind, caring, loving, brave boy.” He showered Jesse with praise and adulation which calmed him down. When the sobs had stopped wracking the cowboy’s frame, Hanzo gently started shifting the two of them, as he wanted to get off the futon and into the larger bed in the corner.

“Come, baby, let us go to the bed.” He coaxed and cajoled, aware that he might just have to guide a crawling Jesse there, as getting his baby boy on his feet was probably not possible or advisable. Jesse made a soft protesting sound in the back of his throat.

“The bed is softer, safer.” Hanzo coaxed. He had to help Jesse onto his knees before he could slip out from under the kneeling man, but he gently put his hands on the cowboy’s neck and walked on his knees beside his crawling little boy. It took some time, but they made it to the bed in a way that made Jesse feel safe, which was all that mattered. Hanzo helped the other man up into said bed, aware of how jelly like his limbs were feeling. His fat cock was still heavy with blood, swinging between his legs and dripping pre-come on the rug and on the sheets. (Hanzo would deal with all that later.)

When Jesse was finally in the bed Hanzo lined the far corner with pillows and blankets, and coaxed the cowboy to lean back against them. Mindful of Jesse’s reddened behind.

“Baby, daddy wants to warm your cock, is that ok?” Jesse possessed the words slowly, his brain wasn’t online for shit.

“Yes, daddy,” was the answer after a while.

Hanzo snagged the lube from the bedside table and crowded Jesse into the corner, softened with the blankets and pillows.

“Daddy wants to sit in your lap, baby, and warm your cock, keep you safe and soft, is that ok?” Hanzo repeated his earlier words with addendum, to really bring the point home: Jesse was going to be loved and taken care of. The cowboy nodded, his eyes were glassy, but a faint smile was showing up on his lips and Hanzo counted that as a huge win. He uncapped the lube, drenched his fingers and reached behind himself and shoved two fingers inside, he could still feel the mess left over from this morning, this wouldn’t take much preparation. (Dear gods how Jesse had fucked him earlier, it took Hanzo fifteen solid minutes to stretch out his legs afterwards, his hungry, horny boy)

The archer wiped his hands on the sheets (come stained as they were), and crowded Jesse even more as he straddled the man’s lap. He reached behind himself to position Jesse’s cock under him, felt the thick head nudge deliciously against his rim, and sank down in an almost smooth move. Both men moaned as the cheeks of Hanzo’s ass pressed flush against Jesse’s hips.

“There you are, good baby boy,” Hanzo praised. He picked up Jesse’s hands and guided them around the walls, the pillows, the blankets, and finally to his own body, guided one hand to feel at his stretched hole, how it had bloomed to take in all of Jesse.

“Feel that, baby, you are safe. Surrounded by soft things, you are safe. My beautiful boy” The archer let of his boy’s hands (Which settled on his hips), and started stroking across the planes of Jesse’s face and chest.

“Feel me, so warm on you, baby, so warm.” He continued crooning as he sat there, completely still, stuffed with Jesse’s cock. (It was fucking maddening, having it all without movement, but his boy deserved peace and love right now)

“Daddy!” Jesse whispered, brokenly, he reached out for one of Hanzo’s pecs. (He’d forgotten how full they were, so focused on his boy)  

“You want daddy to feed you, hungry boy?” He made his chest as available as he could (moving around with a cock the size of a standard ruler lodged inside was challenging) and soon his beautiful boy latched onto his left nipple. The sensation of letting down for his little Jesse never ceased to amaze him, and soon the only noises in the room were the soft suckling of milk, as Hanzo cradled Jesse’s head in his hands and his cock in his ass. He would take care of his boy, make sure he felt wanted, needed, soft, and cared for. Jesse’s hands kept rubbing at Hanzo’s hips as he swallowed, swallowed, and swallowed.

Jesse kept nursing, drawing milk out of Hanzo’s tit with a furious pace. His mouth wasn’t always sealed properly, so milk and saliva kept spilling down Jesse’s chin, filling his scruffy beard with cloudy droplets. What missed Jesse’s beard dripped down on Hanzo’s leaking erection (when had he gotten hard?) but Hanzo stayed completely still, only his arms were moving, stroking and cradling Jesse.

His tit still had milk in it, but the nipple was starting to feel sore.

“Can you switch nipples for me, baby, daddy is getting sore.” Hanzo asked, in a gentle tone of voice. Jesse kept sucking, almost frenzied, and his cock was still just as filling, Hanzo’s mind was fraying.

“Baby boy, listen to me,” the archer coaxed, he gently massaged Jesse’s jaw with his fingers, “Daddy is getting sore.” It took a while, but soon Jesse relinquished the nipple and quickly found his way over to the other one.

“Good boy, such a good boy, so good for daddy.” Hanzo praised, as Jesse shuddered.

“You’re so safe, so soft, we are in our own little nest.” Hanzo kept crooning things at his baby boy (internally snickering at calling Jesse soft when his ass was filled with evidence to the contrary).

Hanzo had no idea how long he had been sitting on Jesse’s lap (his legs were cramping a little, but he didn’t dare move, not just yet) but his beautiful boy kept draining his tits, suckling so greedily, and switching so nicely whenever Hanzo asked. Time just floated off into a blur of sucking and crooning as Hanzo stroked his boy’s shoulders and face, smearing spilled milk across his skin.

The archer jolted as Jesse started twitching, and the gulps of milk got louder, as he felt his boy’s cock twitch inside his channel and the telltale liquid warmth of freshly spilled come coated his insides.

“Did you just come, baby?” Hanzo whispered reverently, which was answered by a low moan from Jesse. 

“Such a good boy, filling your daddy.” Hanzo crooned, he planned to eventually take care of himself, but it seemed his boy was coming back to him, as a calloused hand tangled around his dick (so hard, leaking) and stroked three times, only three, before Hanzo gasped, pressed his tit against Jesse’s wonderful mouth, and spilled his semen over his baby boy’s fist.

They sat there in almost silence (Jesse’s slurping was so normal it didn’t really count), as they both calmed down. Hanzo hadn’t realized how much this affected him until he leaned forwards, pressing Jesse’s head into a pillow as he still nursed from his tit. The archer was officially boneless. Soon Jesse’s soft dick slipped out of Hanzo’s stretched ass with a wet squelch, and the archer felt a river of come and lube tickle his rim as it ran down to dirty the sheets. He was too tired to care.

“Thank you, darlin’” Jesse rasped, he rested his head against the pillow he was pressed into.

“No, thank you for coming home safe.” Hanzo said, as he kissed his boy for the first time since he returned, tasting tears, milk, and _home_.


End file.
